A Quick Question
by Kyla Mizuki
Summary: Something's been nagging Kurama for a while, and he has to ask Hiei about it... What will the fire demon say? And what exactly IS Kurama's question? [KuramaHiei]


Kyla: Well, I _was_ working on typing up my term paper, but it started to irk me sooo bad... So, I thought I'd type this little one-shot up! -smiles-  
Hiei: Oh no... Don't tell me... _another _one-shot!  
Kurama: She really seems to like to write fics about us...  
Hiei: -snorts- I wish she'd stop...  
Kyla: -sticks out tongue- Your wish is NOT granted!  
Hiei: -growls-  
Kyla: Anyways... I came up with the idea for this fic when one of my friends asked me if she was fat because she'd heard some guys talking about how fat she was. I hate it when people say mean things like that, and now, I'm about ready to beat up some 7th grade boys... Why? Cause they're the ones who were calling my best friend's little sister, who is in 7th grade and one of my good friends, like a sister to me too, fat! The nerve! I swear...  
Kura: I'm sorry, but at least it gave you an idea for this fic.  
Kyla: True! So true. Rofl.  
Hiei: Would you just get on with it! If you have to write fics with me in it, you could at least not torture me waiting for you to get it over with!  
Kyla: -rolls eyes- Chill, Hiei, I'm starting, I'm starting... but first! The disclaimer! Kura, would you like to do the honors?  
Kura: -starts to say "Yes, of course, sure." but is interrupted by a growl from Hiei-  
Hiei: This stupid, maniacal, torturous onna (Kyla) owns none of the characters! She only owns her warped mind! GR... There, now start. -sends Kyla a death glare-  
Kyla: Eep! -jumps- Yeah, alright... thanks. Don't forget to review please!

* * *

_**A Quick Question...  
**_by  
_Kyla_

Kurama and Hiei sat in companionable silence, the redhead's room quiet and still with just two friends hanging out, content and thankful for the other's company, but there was a question weighing on the yoko's mind.

Letting out a soft sigh, Kurama turned his head towards Hiei, who was perched, as usual, on the windowsill, and inquired, "May I ask you something?"

"You just did," Hiei sneered with a sidesmirk at the taller demon, but then the fire demon let the smirk drop from his lips, face suddenly serious, and gave Kurama a pointed look, as if to say, "Ask away."

"I want you to be completely honest... promise?" Kurama asked nervously, and the tone of his voice cause concern to flood through Hiei, though the fire demon was careful to keep it completely neutral. Though, the small demon leaned forward in anxiety, waiting impatiently for an answer and gazing intently at his friend, without even realizing he was doing this.

Kurama took a deep breath, emerald eyes resting shut momentarily, only to reopen them a second later to stare into Hiei's crimson orbs, and out of the yoko's mouth popped the question that had been plaguing the redhead all day, "Am I fat?"

Hiei blinked his eyes twice, just short of performing an anime fall. And, here he'd gotten all worried over nothing! "What?" he asked dumbly, thinking he surely must have heard wrong.

"Am I fat?" Kurama repeated a little slower, and the look on his face told Hiei that the yoko was dead serious. The redhead absently rubbed a hand over his stomach, which, in his opinion, was getting pretty chubby, and a frown creased his lips as he waited for an answer, his mind flashing back to recall what he'd heard at school that day...

You see, earlier that day at school, Kurama had been passing by the guys dressing room when he heard some of the preppy guys saying that our favorite redhead was getting fat, and they were sneering to each other, apparently having fun making fun of the school's hottest and smartest guy. Kurama had stopped dead in his tracks and quietly listened as chuckles reached his ears after more sneering. That was when the yoko had ran a hand over his abdomen, his face paling slightly. He never did pay much attention to what others said or thought about him, but this seemed to make him feel very self-conscious the rest of the day, and he only felt comfortable asking Hiei, his best friend, this.

Hiei's lips also fell to a frown, then he flitted over to sit in front of his friend. He leaned forward, eyes keeping Kurama's gaze. In reply to this closer-than-was-usual movement, Kurama scooted back from his place on the bed, but Hiei matched the movements and shifted forward as well. Then... Kurama's back hit his bed's headboard, his wide, emerald eyes unable to break away from Hiei's.

The small demon leaned in closer, only stopping his advance when his face was inches from Kurama's. For a moment, there was silence... until...

Kurama let out a surprised gasp when he felt a hand pressing down over his stomach. His eyes darted down, but quickly returned to Hiei's examining, calm orbs. Slowly, Hiei ran his hand over and around Kurama's stomach. He kept their gazes locked and gently withdrew his hand to rest it on the bedsheets.

"No," Hiei finally answered, eyes blazing, "and who said you were? I'll kill them," he slightly growled, a glare forming fast and sharply on his face.

"No one," Kurama lied quickly, too quickly... His head bumped against the headboard as he attempted to back up when Hiei leaned forward more.

"Liar," Hiei spat, eyes narrowing in annoyance. He couldn't stand it when Kurama lied to him... He was the yoko's best friend after all. If Kurama couldn't tell Hiei something, then that meant they weren't best friends, right? Well, that's Hiei's logic for you...

Kurama sighed and told Hiei about how he'd heard some guys at school talking about him and how he was getting fat, about how he'd spent the rest of the day feeling so self-conscious.

Hiei growled and was about to go massacre those boys for worrying Kurama over a lie, a trivial nonsense truth, but a fast, steady grip on his hand kept him standing next to the bed, his back facing the yoko.

"No, you cannot break the terms of your probation," Kurama said sternly and kept a good hold on the other demon's small hand. He stared determinedly at Hiei, willing the fire demon to just drop it. "Not over something stupid like this..." Kurama added softly, "I shouldn't have let it get to me."

It was Hiei's turn to sigh, and he replied, turning around to face the redhead, "You're too soft for your own good..." A small grin slipped over his lips though, and he bent down to plant a swift, gentle kiss on Kurama's cheek, which flushed a brilliant red, and entertwined his and Kurama's fingers together, his free hand reaching up to push some strands of crimson hard behind Kurama's ear.

After the surprise of Hiei's unusual show of affection had worn off, Kurama smiled and said with a mischevious glint in his eyes, "I can still get revenge on those ningens without harming them one bit."

Hiei mirrored the yoko's smirk. "What did you have in mind?" the fire demon asked with one of his brows raised in amusement.

"Oh, just a little something called the Scraberry... When it's mixed with a plant of any kind from Living World in water, it makes the drinker temporarily fat... Only temporary though, but the revenge would still be amusing," he explained, referring to the scraberry, which was a plant from the Makai(a/n: I made the Scraberry up, so.. yeah. That's why it's stupid. I thought it'd be funny. Warnings, this is not a real fruit! And even if it was, it's found all the way in the Makai! Not many humans would want to go there... Okay, back to the story.)

"Good. Do it," Hiei said still smirking. He'd definitely have to follow Kurama to school tomorrow to see this...

(o)(...The End...)(o)

* * *

Kyla: Well? What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Flame-worthy? Not flame-worthy? Review and tell me, please!  
Hiei: -eye twitches- What.. the... frick!  
Kura: I am not fat! I resent that.  
Kyla: -mushroom sigh- See? I'm already getting flames! One from Hiei AND Kura! Ah well... lol.  
Kura: -shakes head with an exasperated sigh- Am I really that girly? Only girls ask if their fat.  
Kyla: Sorry, Kura. It just seemed like a good idea for a little fic to me! Well, gotta go...  
Kura and Kyla: Sayonara, minna-san.  
Hiei: -grumbles about crazy baka onnas- -scowls-


End file.
